


if you were a drinking game (we'd all be fucked up)

by bapsaejihoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Drunk Byun Baekhyun, EXO - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Parties, Partying, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Top Park Chanyeol, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapsaejihoon/pseuds/bapsaejihoon
Summary: "wanna fuck?"chanyeol nearly spits out his drink. "-what?"





	if you were a drinking game (we'd all be fucked up)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone,,,  
> yes i'm rewriting this story lol it just sounded edgy back when i started it & i knew i could do so much better so !!!  
> hope you enjoy & i'll actually update regularly this time (cross ur fingers)  
> comment feedback i'd love to hear it;)

"i don't really like parties." 

"then why are you here?" jongdae  
was pouring some drink into a solo cup and shoving it into chanyeol's oversized hands. 

"i don't know, actually." 

he looked around the kitchen and through the hall. it was so nerve-wracking to be in this house with so many people there. usually he would be at home playing overwatch and downing monster energy drinks. he should've been home.

"i think i'll just stay for a bit and see what high-school house parties have to offer." he smelled whatever was in that cup and jongdae laughed at his contorted face. "-then i'll go home." 

"park chanyeol, you're boring." jongdae slapped a hand on his shoulder and took a big gulp from his own solo cup. 

"boring?" chanyeol's eyebrow raised.

"yes- boring." 

"how am i boring?" 

"you sit in your dark room all the time playing video games and screaming over your headset and wonder why your high-school years aren't fun." jongdae told him. "you're here now, at an actual party with real people. you have an opportunity to have fun and all you're doing right now is thinking about beating the next level on your stupid video game." 

chanyeol's eyes widened and his ears got red as he listened to his friend.

"i don't really find anything fun about this. it's so stuffy and crowded and loud...everywhere i turn i smell fucking weed. there's drunk people throwing up in every room...maybe we're just too different because this doesn't seem fun at all." 

jongdae laughed. "you just don't know what fun is." 

"-or we have different definitions of the word 'fun'." 

he rolled his eyes. "look," he said setting his red solo cup on the counter. "there are girls here. you could actually loose your v-card today, bro. or i could find you my guy and get you hooked up with some good shit and you could stop being such a buzzkill for once in your life." he stared at the taller boy with dark but seemingly trustworthy eyes. "let loose. for once." 

chanyeol rolled his eyes. "i'll go out and socialize or whatever and see where it takes me." 

jongdae walked around the counter, drink in hand and rested an arm on his shoulder and with smile on his face he said, "cheers, hyung." 

 

-

 

he just felt awkward, walking around this random house by himself, occasionally forcing a sip of this god awful beer in his cup. it's like everyone was staring at him and he just wanted to leave but he was trying to "let loose for once", so he stayed. occasionally he ran into a friend or person he knew from school who would say "chanyeol? park chanyeol? you're at a party? really?"

he decided that he saw the appeal of house parties. that is, if you had friends with you, or if alcohol didn't taste so terrible. or even, if he wasn't offered hallucinogenic drugs so often. he wondered how these people even got this shit to sell. he didn't understand the appeal of that one. 

"chanyeol? are you seriously here?" someone's voice asked behind him. chanyeol whipped around and saw kyungsoo. "did you lose a bet or something?" 

"no, i actually came here on my own free will." 

"i thought the day would never come!" he sat next to chanyeol on the couch. "you never show up to parties." 

"jongdae said that i 'hadn't lived' unless i did." 

"well i mean he's not wrong." kyungsoo chuckled. "especially oh sehun's parties." 

chanyeol sat up fast. "oh sehun?" he asked. "this is his party?" 

"yeah. can't you tell?" he gestured around the living room. "his house is huge. only fitting for someone as rich as him, right?" 

chanyeol nodded. "it's so weird that he's an underclassman and all these people show up to his parties."

"why wouldn't they?" kyungsoo chuckled. "free drinks? drugs? of course they'd come" he looked at the cup in chanyeol's hand. "you gonna drink that?" 

"no. it tastes like shit." chanyeol said and his friend laughed and grabbed it from him. 

"sehun is rich, that's the only reason people hang out with him. he's a dick if you talk to him so there's no other valid reason anyone would subject themselves to him." 

chanyeol thought about if he had ever had any encounters with him that he could recall. he could only really remember his face vaguely and seeing him around school sometimes with his friends. 

"the douche throws a hell of a party, though. i'll give him that." he took a swig of chanyeol's drink. 

"hey, do you know where the bathroom is in here?" chanyeol asked.

"yeah, it's up those stairs to the left." kyungsoo points his finger toward a set of stairs trashed with a bunch of beer cans. 

"thanks. i'll be right back."

chanyeol started up the stairs, wary not to bump into anyone or draw attention to himself. he came to a door that was left slightly open on the right side of the hallway and assumed it was the bathroom so he lightly pushed the door open. 

his stomach drops when he saw people in the bathroom. one boy hunched over the counter and another leaning against the wall. 

suddenly he's frozen and stood stupidly at the door with it wide open and he wants to turn or to say "sorry" and shut the door, but he can't. the one stooped at the counter looked up with confused foggy eyes and chanyeol realized he was slumped over lines of cocaine and he couldn't help but audibly gasp. the boy's small eyes suddenly turned from sweet to angry in milliseconds.  
"can you shut the fucking door?" he yelled. 

the other boy cursed, shaking his head and slammed the door in chanyeol's face. he stood there in awe listening to the bumping and muffled whispers from within the room. he turned on his heels and walked away from the bathroom door down the other hall. 

chanyeol was confused and embarrassed to have witnessed that. he felt bad for the boy who was snorting the coke because he looked so innocent, too innocent to be doing something like that. chanyeol almost wanted to walk back into the bathroom and talk to him but he knew that he'd get his ass beat. he also knew that he shouldn't be worried about what that boy did because in most cases, drugs are their decisions. but that didn't stop him from thinking about the boy and the ordeal he witnessed for the entire night. 

he was randomly wandering around the party, recognizing faces here and there. eventually he found himself back with kyungsoo who was talking to jongdae. 

"hey, i was worried about you," kyungsoo said. "you said you were going to the bathroom but you ditched me." 

"i didn't mean to i swear." chanyeol said. "i had a situation." 

"the hell does that mean?" jongdae asked. 

"i went to go take a piss but there were two guys snorting coke on the bathroom counter." 

"oh shit." 

"yeah." 

kyungsoo laughed. "happens all the time." 

chanyeol sighed. "honestly, i think this is too much action for me for one day." 

"-seriously? so? you walked in on some cokeheads. you're really done already? the night is still young." jongdae exclaims. 

"it's 11:00." 

"is the night half empty? or is it half full?" jongdae slurs. 

"i don't think that's how that goes." kyungsoo says. 

"whatever you get what i'm saying." he rolls his eyes. "you're already out chanyeol! just stay have a good time with your buddies." jongdae pulled kyungsoo and chanyeol by the necks in close to him. "what do you say?" 

"you smell like cheetos & weed." 

"is that a yes?" 

chanyeol shrugged and his friends slapped him on the back with excitement. he knew it would be such a long night but he guessed that's what he got for being easily persuaded.


End file.
